Lost
by Alexanir
Summary: After two specific incidents, Daisuke is left alone by his friends. He feels lost and so he decided to run away and go to the Digital World to find answers to his problems. However, he will find more than answers there. (This is a remastered version of an earlier fanfic with the same title)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would be sitting around in Hawaii ordering drinks and hitting on girls rather than sitting in my room and writing this story.

Author Comments: Hello and welcome to my newest fic! This one will mainly be a Daisuke fanfic. However, the said character WILL be OOC. You will be able to realize why while reading the story. The other Chosen Children won't get that much screen time, at least for the first couple of chapters. But I will focus mainly on Daisuke. He is not really my favorite character but I just pictured this kind of plot with him. This is a remastered version of an earlier fanfiction I made previously, with the same title, Lost. Most of the content for the first seven-eight chapters will remain the same, a few changes at best.

* * *

Summary: After two specific incidents, Daisuke is left alone by his friends. He feels lost and so he decided to run away and go to the Digital World to find answers to his problems. However, he will find more than answers there.

A car shrieking. A man's yell. A loud crash. A voice of worry. And finally, the boy's scream.

These events were flashing through Daisuke's mind as he sitting down at the hospital corridor. In just a matter of seconds, his whole life had changed for the worse. He was staring down at the floor, but not really looking at it. His mind only showed the face of his mother covered in blood. A door opened and a couple of doctors emerged from it. Daisuke jumped and ran towards them. He looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry. She didn't make it."

Daisuke's mind went blank. The aged doctor patted him at his shoulder but the boy didn't felt it or saw it. Tears were swelling at his face. Before the doctors could stop him, he ran away, trying to get away from the harsh reality. He bumped into his father. The man looked like he was much older than before, although he was still really young. He hugged his son as tight as he could, as the boy was crying at his shoulder. Jun hugged them both, the family crying to relief their grief.

When they got home, each of them went to their respective rooms. Daisuke reached his own and turned the handle. Chibimon was eagerly waiting for him and jumped to his lap.

"About time Daisuke! I am really hung.. Daisuke? Daisuke! What's wrong Daisuke?"

Daisuke fell to the floor, more tears coming down his face. Chibimon could only watch, not knowing what to do.

**LOST**

Daisuke looked at the clock. It was 7.00. He got up from bed and slowly got dressed. He didn't sleep all night. Chibimon also didn't sleep, trying to console Daisuke. The young boy didn't say anything during that time, his eyes just gazing the ceiling blank. After he dressed, he stuffed Chibimon to his backpack and head downstairs. His father and sister weren't at the kitchen or the living room as they usually were this hour. Daisuke couldn't blame them. Himself he just wanted to sit at home but he knew he couldn't free himself from the terrible sensation so he decided to go to school instead. He opened the door and slipped in his shoes. His gaze stopped at her shoes. Feeling more tears forming up, he wiped them quickly.

"Daisuke…" Chibimon's voice was heard. Daisuke turned his attention to the blue creature sitting at his backpack.

"Don't mention this to the others." he said. His voice was hollow. Chibimon nodded and Daisuke finally left the house. Although he left really early, he only reached school just five minutes before the chime rang. While he was crossing the school gate, a ball hit him in the face, almost knocking him down.

"Sorry Daisuke! Toss me the ball pal!" a member of the football team called. Daisuke looked at the ball near his legs. He made a move like he was about to kick it, but then he leapt down and lifted it with his hands. He tossed it back and left without a word. His mind was still blank and not functioning well.

He reached the classroom and sat down to his desk, barely even noticing the calls from his classmates. After some while, Hikari entered the classroom with Takeru. They spotted Daisuke and walked towards him.

"Good morning Daisuke-kun." said Hikari with a smile. Daisuke didn't realize that she was there at first. When he did, he jumped in surprise and forced a smile on his face.

"Ah, good morning Hikari-chan!" he said, his voice still hollow.

"You all right Daisuke-kun?" asked with worry Daisuke. The later gave a bigger smile.

"Yeah, I just caught a cold, that's all! I sound terrible huh? Don't worry, I will be better in no time!" said Daisuke at once, laughing even though he didn't feel like it.

"_Go away. Please, just go away!"_

"Really? You should look after yourself Daisuke-kun." said Hikari.

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry! _Just go away!"_

"By the way, Koushiro-san said he found out a really strange place. We were thinking that we should go there to check it out. Since Kaiser is out, we should check around to see if everything is all right." said Takeru.

Hikari was about to say something as well but thankfully the teacher came in. They all sat down as the teacher was calling out their names. Then he started the lesson. Daisuke didn't even take out his book. His mind was still blank.

"Motomiya! What are you doing staring like an idiot? Get your book out right now!" roared the teacher to Daisuke. The boy jumped. He looked around to spot an angry teacher leering at him. He just remembered that he was in class. He heard the class laugh at him but he didn't care. As he was about to open his bag, the door opened again. The principal had come in.

"Daisuke-kun, can I talk to you for a while? You don't mind do you sensei?" said the principal.

"Not at all principal." Daisuke stood up, feeling all eyes on him. He picked up his backpack and left with principal Ashiro. Ashiro looked with worry and sympathy at the boy as he lead him to his office. Daisuke vaguely remembered that every time he would go at the principal's office, he would be in trouble. Ashiro opened the door. "Sit Daisuke-kun." said the kind aged man. Daisuke did so. When he did, he spotted a picture of the principal's family. The daughter had bright green eyes, just like his mother.

Before he could stop them, Daisuke felt tears coming down his face. He tried to wipe them but more tears would show up. He clenched his fists, grabbing tight his clothes, trying his best not to scream. The principal said nothing about all that. He sat across the boy.

"I heard what happened from your father. My condole censes. Do you want to leave today? There won't be any problem about your absence. I will explain it to your teacher." said kindly Ashiro. Daisuke shook his head. His face was still in tears. The old man's gaze was sympathetic. After a while, he was excused.

Before he realized it, the lessons were over. Daisuke found himself standing at the computer room, the group waiting for Iori to arrive. Chibimon was looking at Daisuke with a worried look on his face but said nothing, just like he promised. Soon Iori arrived and Takeru started explaining about what Koushiro had found.

"Well, it's weird. So far we knew about black areas but we never heard anything about red areas. Koushiro found a red area last night and called me to tell me about it. I don't know what that could mean, but there is one way to find out, right?"

"Right! Let's go then! Digital Gate open! Let's rock, Chosen Children!" yelled with enthusiasm Miyako as she and her friends were sucked to the TV and towards the Digital World.

* * *

The area where they arrived didn't look suspicious at first glance. It looked just the same as the other areas. The children spotted a Black Tower and head towards it. Since there was no fear of Digimon Kaiser of Chimeramon, they were all chatting happily except Daisuke. He didn't paid attention to anything that was said, just aimlessly walking behind them. Tailmon was the first to look back to see him in that state.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" she asked. Daisuke looked in front of him. All eyes were on him. He opened his mouth but the moment he did a blast was heard just behind him, knocking him down.

"What's that?" said Hikari.

"It's DarkTyrannomon!" roared Patamon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**DarkTyrannomon! An alternate species of Tyrannomon, Adult, Virus! Its special attack is Dark Fire Breath!**

Daisuke lied down for a second before forcing himself up. V-mon helped him get up and they turned to face their new enemy.

"It doesn't have an Evil Ring or an Evil Spiral!" noticed Iori.

"Well, we should get away for now!" proposed Takeru and all agreed. All besides Daisuke. A rage that he had never felt before suddenly filled him up. He looked at DarkTyrannomon and his eyes were so deadly, the huge Digimon backed down but then let out a roar and stepped forwards. Daisuke without thinking pulled out his D3. Then he ran towards his enemy, not caring what would happen to him.

"Daisuke!" yelled V-mon and rushed behind him. The others called Daisuke back but he didn't listen to them. He pulled out his terminal as well.

"DIGIMENTAL UP!" he roared, the Digimental of Courage showing up.

"V-mon! Armor Shinka… Burning Courage, Fladramon!" called Veemon as it changed to all too familiar form of Fladramon. Fladramon jumped in front of Daisuke, ready to protect his friend by any attack. Sure enough, DarkTyrannomon took a deep breath and then it fired a fireball at him. Fladramon jumped right at it, using his Fire Rocket to intercept it. He successfully did it, also hitting DarkTyrannomon in the process. The other Chosen Children rushed to Daisuke's side.

"Daisuke-kun! We must get away from here, now!" roared Takeru. Daisuke ignored him. When Takeru repeat himself and shook him, Daisuke turned and punched him hard in the face. Everybody was taken aback from this. Daisuke turned to Fladramon.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM FLADRAMON!" he yelled. Hikari jumped in front of Fladramon. Not that it was needed though. Fladramon chose not to follow that order.

"I won't. This isn't you Daisuke." said calmly Fladramon.

"This is me! Now kill him! He attacked first, didn't he? He tried to kill us didn't he? What's stopping us then? We should kill him now, before he hurts someone!" yelled Daisuke at the top of his voice.

"I won't." repeated Fladramon. He was keeping an eye for DarkTyrannomon but he didn't move an inch. The black Digimon took advantage of this. After all, a meal right in front of him. Why not take it? With that thought, DarkTyrannomon lunged at Hikari, its big jaw opening up. Tailmon and Fladramon jumped at the black Digimon, pushing him back the very last second. However, DarkTyrannomon had managed to scratch Hikari in her arm. Tailmon evolved to Nefertimon and fought DarkTyrannomon. The large dino Digimon had to retreat for now.

"HIKARI-CHAN!" roared Takeru and ran near her. He knelt besides her, inspecting the wound. Thankfully, it wasn't deep. Just a scratch. However, his anger built up and rose to face Daisuke.

"What the hell were you thinking? Hikari-chan might had died there!" he yelled at Daisuke. The later didn't reply. Takeru clenched his fist and punched him, as Daisuke did moments ago. Daisuke quickly recovered and stood up and eagerly jumped into the fight. Iori and Miyako also jumped towards them, but to stop them and separate them.

"Stop both of you!"

"Calm down Daisuke-san!"

Hikari reached Daisuke and slapped him hard in the face. That hit, although much weaker than Takeru's punches hurt him more.

"I hate you. Leaving your rash actions behind, why did you hit Takeru? The least you can do is to apologise." said with disgust Hikari. Daisuke was first at a loss of words. They didn't understood… None of them did. V-mon stepped in front.

"Guys… Daisuke didn't mean it! He just.. He just!"

"Don't try and apologise for him V-mon! Daisuke acted rashly and he almost made Hikari get killed!" roared Tailmon.

"But.. Daisuke!"

"Shut up V-mon!" yelled Daisuke. Another slap from Hikari.

"Don't yell to V-mon like that!"

Daisuke finally broke. He ran away from and towards the TV. V-mon followed him. Both were sucked inside the TV and back to the human world.

"Daisuke-kun!" called after Hikari but Daisuke had already left. They all rushed after him but when they reached the computer room Daisuke had already left.

"I can't believe him! He is a complete idiot!" yelled Miyako.

"There must be a reason for this… Daisuke-san would never do something like this without one." said Iori.

"I doubt the idiot had one! He just wanted to act cool in front of Hikari again! We are better off without him, I tell you!" continued Miyako.

"We will confort him tommorow. Let's get home now." quickly said Takeru. They all nodded and they left. Daisuke who was hiding all this time had heard all the conversation. He felt disgust with himself. He put his friends into danger, he fought with Takeru and Hikari now hated him… Chibimon was besides him and jumped to his lap. Daisuke hugged the small Digimon, once more tears coming down his face.

* * *

Later that night, Daisuke slipped by the door quietly. He left a letter to his father and Jun, saying he would be staying over at a friend's house for a while. But of course, he had no such place. He made his decision after he left the computer room. He would head to the Digital World to stay for the time of being. He wanted to be away from anything and anyone for some time. But of course, Chibimon was right next to him. Daisuke didn't know whether that was a relief or a burden. No matter though, he still felt gratitude to Chibimon. He was the only friend Daisuke had left.

He reached the computer room moments later. He opened up a Digital Gate, he didn't really pay attention to where he was going and then he and Chibimon were sucked inside.

When Daisuke looked around, he realized that he was at the area where he first met V-mon. A faint smile formed on his face when he remembered how he and his Digimon had met. He walked towards the cave where he pulled out the Digimental of Courage. V-mon of course was walking with him.

* * *

After Hikari had reached her house, she burst into a rant at Taichi, about Daisuke's behavior. Her brother listened to her and then sighed.

"Well, I can't say he was right, but he had a reason for acting like this." said Taichi.

"No he didn't!"

"Yamato just called me. Jun was with him and told him something terrible. Daisuke's mother was killed by a drunk driver. Just yesterday." explained Taichi. Hikari brought her hands at her mouth, gasping. Tailmon lowered her head. Although it was true that Daisuke wasn't right about what he did, they also didn't consider his feelings or question his behavior. She remembered that Daisuke was down but before the boy could explain, DarkTyrannomon had attacked them.

"I… I didn't know…" said Hikari.

"I know you didn't. Listen, I know it's hard, but don't tell Daisuke about anything. He will tell you when he feels ready to do so." said Taichi. Hikari nodded. But she did have to apologise to him.

* * *

"Sorry for making you come with me V-mon." said Daisuke after a while.

"Hey, no biggy! I am your Digimon Daisuke and your friend! Where you go I go!" said V-mon and smiled to Daisuke. The boy also smiled, a true smile after all that happened.

Although he was lost, he still had one good friend that would never betray him. V-mon would never leave Daisuke. He would stay with him till the end. Daisuke looked around. His decision, although rash, it felt like the correct one. He wanted some time to think, he wanted some time to get over his grief. Daisuke casted a look at the blue Digimon besides him.

But he wasn't alone. That was an encouragement.

* * *

Author Comments: Well, I can't say I don't feel sorry for the guy. I really am. Well, next chapter Daisuke and V-mon will face some troubles, that's for sure. After all, they are in the Digital World, aren't they? Stay tuned for chapter two! If you can leave a review, it would make me really happy!


	2. Journey, meetings and battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, I would be sitting around in Hawaii ordering drinks and hitting on girls rather than sitting in my room and writing this story.

Author notes: This is the TRUE chapter 1. The previous should be seen as the prologue.

* * *

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

**LOST**

Chapter 1: Journey, meetings and battle

* * *

One night had already passed since Daisuke's arrival to the Digital World. Nothing thrilling had happened, besides a couple of Numemon who appeared in front of Daisuke. They ran the moment they saw the travelers approach. Daisuke didn't mind though. He really wasn't in any mood for a battle. V-mon was walking silently besides him, the two only exchanged a few words since their arrival.

The sun had rose to a full height now, making the boy sweaty and tired. He stopped V-mon and the pair sought rest under a big tree at the start line of a forest. Daisuke and V-mon had walked all night, covering a great deal of distance over it. He also made sure to close his terminal so the others wouldn't be able to locate him. Of course, they could deduce easily that he was in the Digital World but since it was so vast, he doubted they would run into each other.

Suddenly, a sound was heard a few meters away from Daisuke. He jumped and looked towards the location of the sound. Suddenly, a Kuwagamon appeared and attacked the tired travelers.

Since Daisuke's terminal was closed and therefore couldn't draw the powers of the Digimentals, V-mon charged in front as Daisuke's D3 shrieked and light emerged from the small screen.

"V-mon Shinka! XV-mon!" roared the blue Digimon, turning into a larger version of V-mon in seconds. XV-mon fired his X-Ray at Kuwagamon, the giant incest Digimon was forced back from the attack. He fled, fearing for his life. XV-mon reverted back to V-mon. Daisuke said nothing. However, one thing was for certain. They couldn't stay in that place for long. Kuwagamon would attack them as soon as he recovered.

After a few hours of non-stop walking, they arrived near a lake. Daisuke and V-mon camped there, trying to fish and collect fruits for their dinner. In his haste, Daisuke didn't bring much food with him. After their poor meal, Daisuke lied down and immediately drifted to a sleep. V-mon however didn't sleep. The area wasn't that safe and he had to keep guard of Daisuke. With a small yawn, V-mon sat near the campfire and looked around, wary for every sound or movement.

* * *

Daisuke woke up refreshed after a good night sleep. He stretched and noticed that V-mon was sitting near the now extinct fire, dozing off a few times. Daisuke let some minutes pass in silence before he shook his partner in the shoulder.

"V-mon? Wake up V-mon. It's time to go." said gently Daisuke.

V-mon jumped. First he looked at Daisuke in fear and then in relief.

"Sorry, I guess I slept too huh?" said nervously V-mon.

"You were watching over me?"

"Yeah. You don't know when a Digimon will attack after all."

"From now on, we will guard in shifts. You too need to sleep but I am afraid not now. It's not good staying in one place for too long." said Daisuke and stood up. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and Daisuke found himself knocked down. Staring at the lake he saw…

"Seadramon!" yelled V-mon, immediately standing up.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Seadramon! An Adult Stage, Data Type water serpent Digimon! He is usually calm and will not attack unless he feels threatened! His special attacks is Ice Blast!**

"But why would a Seadramon attack us? He never attacks without being provoked first!" said V-mon, watching the big mouth of Seadramon, ready for anything.

"I dunno, but we better run away!" roared Daisuke and made to run away, V-mon following him. However, at that specific time a swarm of Kuwagamon appeared. It looked like yesterday's Kuwagamon brought his friends for revenge.

"Damn! We are trapped!"

"Daisuke! Let me evolve!"

"You got it!" yelled Daisuke and pulled out his D3.

"V-mon Shinka! XV-mon!"

The blue Digimon grabbed Daisuke and the pair jumped, in an attempt to shake the attackers. Kuwagamon however, two of them, also jumped to prevent them from doing so.

"X-Ray!" roared XV-mon, knocking down one of them. The other however pushed them back to the ground. Seadramon made his move then. XV-mon quickly jumped in front of Daisuke, ready to protect him.

"Ice Blast!"

Seadramon fired his special attack but aimed for the Kuwagamon instead. XV-mon was stunned for a few seconds but he also jumped at the red insect Digimon. Soon the battle was over, resulting into a complete defeat for the Kuwagamon. XV-mon turned to Seadramon, not losing his stance.

"Thanks Seadramon. For a while there, I thought you were our enemy." said Daisuke.

"I am. The Kuwagamon were a threat to my territory therefore I attacked the many before I turn my attention to the few." said Seadramon, his snake eyes never losing XV-mon.

"We are not your enemy! We will leave now!" said Daisuke.

"It's not a matter of your staying or leaving human. Since you work for Digimon Kaiser, I will have to kill you right now. That will teach you not to mess with my children next time." roared Seadramon.

"Wait! I am not working with him! I was fighting the guy as well! I am a Chosen Child!" yelled Daisuke. Seadramon's gaze relaxed for a minute.

"Really? Then please accept my apologies. The Kaiser built a Dark Tower in this area some time ago and put an evil spiral to my children. He made one of them evolve to MegaSeadramon." said Seadramon.

"Wait… You said MegaSeadramon? I've seen your child then! He attacked us back then, under the influence of the evil spiral. However, we set him free. I don't know what happened to him since then." said Daisuke, remembering how the evolved form of Seadramon nearly killed them at the factory, where Iori received his second Digimental. Seadramon seemed relieved.

"Good. Then it's no matter whether he returns or not. When our children grow they leave their birthplace in seek for another area to live. That's the Seadramon and MegaSeadramon way. I am sorry Chosen Child." said Seadramon.

"Don't mention it. Well, it's time for me to leave then." said Daisuke and picked up his backpack. The Seadramon was full of worry for her child. Just like any mother…

"Chosen Child, I need to talk to you for a while." said Seadramon. V-mon, who reverted back after the misunderstanding cleared, turned to her.

"What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Some time ago, another human besides the Kaiser appeared near this area. He killed many good Digimon, including my dear husband. To his side, a really powerful Digimon stood, unlike any other that I have seen or heard. He used a Digivice, much like your own to make his Digimon evolve to the fearsome level of Ultimate. No other Digimon was a match to his power. However, a Chosen Child and his Digimon will be able to defeat him."

"What? Me? Battle an Ultimate? Just like WarGreymon? It's impossible! I can only make V-mon evolve to an Adult. There is no way I can take on an Ultimate!" said Daisuke.

"Yes, the way you are right now I too don't believe there is hope for victory. However, you have the power to fight him. No, you are the only one who can do it." said Seadramon.

"Daisuke, if our opponent is an Ultimate we should call the others!" said V-mon.

"I don't want to call them right now. I want to be left alone for a while." whispered Daisuke. Seadramon didn't question his statement. Something had happened to the young boy, she was sure of it.

"Well Chosen Child, I know that you will do the right thing when the time comes. Now, let me ask you something. Where will you next, after you leave here? It's unwise to leave the same way you got here. Those Kuwagamon will certainly attack you again and most likely it will be the whole clan." said Seadramon.

"That's a problem… What should I do?"

"If I may, there is a town nearby. This lake connects with a river which in turn connects to the sea, which in turn passed by this town. It's much safer to go that way." proposed Seadramon.

"You mean I have to swim there?" groaned Daisuke.

"No. I can carry you if you wish."

"Really Seadramon? This helps us a lot!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"Hop on." said Seadramon and lowered her head for Daisuke and V-mon to sit at. Then with a speed Daisuke had never seen before, at least in water, Seadramon stormed in front towards the lake's exit. The trip seemed to a bit long, so V-mon curled and drifted to a sleep. Daisuke however was looking around in awe. Before he didn't have much time to look at the scenery. Now however he found himself attracted to the Digital World. It was certainly beautiful, especially now that it was peaceful.

After a good one and a half hours, Seadramon finally started slowing down. V-mon woke up from the sudden change and yawned loudly.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Yes. Welcome to Umi Town. Here mostly amphibious Digimon leave, but also a few land Digimon rest sometimes. The leader of this village is Jijimon, a Digimon old as the sea but knowledge that surpasses all other Digimon. He and I are good friends, he took care of me when I was just a small Girimon." said Seadramon.

"What a Girimon?" asked Daisuke. V-mon replied.

"It's the Baby form of Seadramon."

"Indeed. Now, let us enter the town." added Seadramon and walked towards the gate. It looked like that the large serpent Digimon was known in this town, because the guards opened the gate without hesitation. They simply greeted her happily before they returned to keep guard at the vast sea.

Umi Town was a small town, with many bamboo huts and a river running in the middle of the village. The Digimon there were all water Digimon, besides a few land ones like Unimon or Tyrannomon. Seadramon swam along the wide river and reached a house at the end of the village. Some Baby Digimon were there, listening to a story by a really old looking Digimon, white hair and beard covering his face. He was holding a stick to help him walk.

"That's Jijimon. Mind your manners now Chosen Child." said Seadramon as Daisuke and V-mon jumped down.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Jijimon! Probably the oldest Digimon that there is! An Ultimate stage Data type Digimon! Jijimon has no attacks or he has never used them before! Instead of fighting capabilities, his knowledge is unparallel to any other Digimon!**

Jijimon looked around at the sound of Seadramon's voice. He seemed to have a bit of a problem in his hearing; he was shouting loudly even though he and Seadramon were just inches away from each other.

"Ah! Seadramon! It's been a long time and now it's a good time that you came! I bear news for your child, the now Perfect MegaSeadramon! He passed by a few days ago." said Jijimon. Daisuke found himself listening to that voice eagerly. Jijimon's voice was old but it was also kind and intelligent.

"Really Jijimon? That's good. Please tell me more." said Seadramon.

"I said I bear news, but I never said that they were good or bad. Come to my house, we can talk there." said Jijimon, to the dissapointment of all Baby Digimon. Jijimon threw around the small party some candies with the promise of continuing his story later. He and Seadramon walked inside his house (Seadramon just peered her head inside, her body was too large to enter. Daisuke, after a moment of hesitation, he also entered the house with V-mon. Jijimon didn't mind; he expected that he would come as well.

"It's an honor Chosen Child. What is your name boy?" asked Jijimon.

"I am Motomiya Daisuke. Call me Daisuke Jijimon." said politely Daisuke.

"So I shall my boy. Ah, I see that a V-mon is with you! It's been a really long time since I last saw one! Their kind is unfortunately extinct now. A shame really." said Jijimon.

Seadramon cleared her throat. Jijimon turned his old gaze (although his eyes weren't visible) to her. He seemed to smile apologetically to her.

"I am sorry my friend. Well, MegaSeadramon passed a few days ago, as I said. He said that he was thankful for the Chosen Children for releasing him from the Kaiser, especially to a child known as Iori and a Digimon called SubMarimon. However, he seemed troubled. He said that he heard many strange rumors at the seas while he was travelling, so wanting to test his newfound powers, he decided to check if they were true."

"What kind of rumors?" asked Seadramon.

"A human apart from the Chosen Children had appeared and he either enslaving Digimon or killing them. MegaSeadramon wanted to stop that human. If I may, he was way too confident and cocky to try and do that. It takes time for one to really control his powers. But alas, he went nonetheless. Unfortunately, he found what he was seeking. A human holding a Digivice, a gold one was really alive, not just a rumor. MegaSeadramon attacked him but soon lost to his overwhelming power. Fortunately now, he was saved by a group of Digimon called the Digital Army. They managed to retrieve MegaSeadramon safely back to a place they call the White Tower." said Jijimon. "I don't know where it is." he added, when he saw Seadramon ready to fire a question.

"I am sorry but, Digital Army?" asked Daisuke. Jijimon turned to him.

"From what I have gathered, the Digital Army is an army made to fight Digimon Kaiser or any other evil that endangers the Digital World. Many powerful Digimon are enlisted there. If my memory serves, Leomon is also part of the Digital Army."

Daisuke had heard this Leomon from Takeru and the others. He helped greatly the Chosen Children during their fights with Devimon and the Dark Masters. He also knew that Leomon had died after a battle with an Ultimate Digimon, whose name couldn't recall at that moment.

"I am sorry but… Isn't Leomon dead?" asked Daisuke.

"He did die. However, Digimon don't die entirely. Their date is deleted and then reformatted, then being constructed as a Digitama. After that, the egg hatches and then the Digimon begins his cycle again." replied Jijimon.

"Can… Can a human be revived that way?" asked Daisuke.

"I am afraid not. You see, we are data. You are not. Therefore humans can't be reborn that way." said Jijimon. Daisuke lowered his head. Deep inside, he felt like he knew the answer before he asked but he wanted confirmation by a reliable source like Jijimon.

"Back to the topic, MegaSeadramon decided he will enlist to the Digital Army and fight for the peace of our world. He also said he was sorry he couldn't drop by, but he feared that his new look might have frighten you Seadramon." finished Jijimon and sat at a chair to rest. He sighed deeply. Seadramon was sinking in the information about her child, her beloved child. At some point, Jijimon turned to Daisuke.

"So Daisuke, what brings a Chosen Child to our humble village?" he asked kindly.

"Well… about that…" Daisuke trailed off. He wasn't ready to face reality, even less ready to speak about it. Jijimon raised his hand.

"It's all right. You can tell me another hour. I presume you all are hungry." V-mon stomach growled, as to agree to Jijimon. The old Digimon laughed heartily. "I assume I am correct. Please, do join us for lunch. You too are welcomed Seadramon." said Jijimon.

"Thank you Jijimon. I will stay for a little while longer." said Seadramon and bowed her head in thanks. Daisuke bowed as well The three Digimon and the one human walked outside, heading towards the big table where all kind of food was placed, ready to get devoured by the many Digimon. Daisuke smiled when he saw the Baby Digimon argue about their seats. All wanted to sit near Jijimon so they could hear a story.

* * *

The defeated group of Kuwagamon head back to their village, a forest near V-mon's cave. Their leader, a Perfect Digimon Okuwagamon was waiting for them, furious by the continuous failures of his tribe. His power was greater than of Kuwagamons' and his color was grey and it was much larger, instantly gaining respect and fear among the Adult Digimon. When all tribe seated across Okuwagamon, the leader burst.

"Two times you have failed in your mission to kill or capture the Chosen Child that foolishly came alone near our forest. Must I remind you what happens whey you fail all the time?" roared Okuwagamon. The Kuwagamon lowered their eyeless faces. Okuwagamon leered at them with fury for a little while longer and walked forwards the leader for the Kuwagamon group that failed to retrieve the Child. With a quick attack, he removed the life of the red Digimon, bits of data flying above the place where a healthy Kuwagamon was standing moments ago.

"Our master has made himself clear. If we fail this time, we will all die. I assume that you don't wish to die, do you? Good. As our spy has informed us, the Chosen Child has travelled with our annoying neighbor Seadramon to Umi Town. It's a fair distance from here, but it's also a fair chance to advance our territory. Should we destroy Umi Town, we will be the leaders of three large Digital areas. Also, we could kill a Chosen Child so that our master will be most pleased with our work." said Okuwagamon.

"Fearless leader, when we will make our attack?" dared ask a Kuwagamon.

"We will travel immediately and silently near the village, seeking to hide somewhere until dawn. The Town's defenses are always the lowest during that time. Then we will make our attack, killing all Digimon there, including the Chosen Child. However, I will have the pleasure of killing the boy. You are free to kill that ancient Digimon of his, but the boy must be brought to me alive. Is that clear?" roared Okuwagamon. The Kuwagamon nodded. Their leader gave several orders then, soon the tribe of the ferocious Digimon prepared and left towards Umi Town.

* * *

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably to his position, trying to get some sleep. V-mon started snoring the moment he lied down but the human boy didn't find it as easy. Yesterday he was tired so he slept immediately but now his mind was full of the incident that occurred two days ago. It seemed unreal that he had lost his mother the other night and now was staying at the Digital World. He rolled to the side, trying not to think about his mother, or his family, or his friends. Soon he realized he couldn't sleep so he stood up and left their room as quietly as he could. Daisuke had ruled that a night walk might grow him tired and sleepy. He was surprised to see another one besides that was walking the town. It was Jijimon. Daisuke went near the oldest Digimon ever to exist.

"What's wrong Daisuke? Can't sleep?" asked Jijimon when he noticed Daisuke.

"No. My mind refuses to let me sleep. Can I stay with you for a while Jijimon?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course you may child. Come, I will tell you a great story that might enable you to sleep." said Jijimon and sat down. Daisuke also sat besides him. Jijimon started recalling the first days of this world, giving as much detail and information as he could. He also told him the story of many great Digimon and even the full story of Chosen Children. Two solid hours had passed and neither Jijimon nor Daisuke seemed to grow tired. In fact, the old Digimon's voice was a relief to Daisuke's burden. Before he realized it, he also told Jijimon a story about his adventures so far. He went as far to tell him what happened the last couple of days. When he reached the part he met Seadramon, he stopped. There wasn't really anything else to tell. Jijimon shook his head. Although he knew the story about the new Chosen Children's' fight with the Digimon Kaiser and Chimeramon, he patiently listened to the boy. When it was over, Jijimon patted Daisuke's shoulder.

"It must be really hard for you. However, I don't think your decision to come to the Digital World was rash. I can't say whether it will be good or bad, but I believe that you will learn many new things and then, hopefully, get over this terrible incident. Of course, that includes your fight with your friends." said Jijimon. Daisuke said nothing. He wiped his tears away; he had to stop crying, he was sick of them.

"Listen to me Daisuke. I have many friends and they informed me of something of vital importance. You do know that eight crests are already in existence, brought from the previous Chosen Children. However, it seems that three more have been created. I don't know by whom or where they are at the moment. My guess is that the new crests are for the new Chosen Children. Although I realize that this is not the right time to tell you about this, you must be aware of this. You might need them in the near future. Seadramon's child, MegaSeadramon also heard a rumor about a strange light emitting from the distant Misty Trees. It's quite far from here. MegaSeadramon wanted to go and check it for himself, but he is a water Digimon so he couldn't travel through Gear Savanna, the place before Misty Trees." said Jijimon.

"You think that a Crest might be there?" asked Daisuke, without really much worry. He didn't care about any crest at the moment. His two Crests were sealed inside the terminal.

"I couldn't know. However, since you are travelling, you should go and see for yourself. You will see many things along the way, maybe they will make you ease your suffering for a while, until you are ready to face it."

Daisuke nodded without really agreeing. After a short while, he head back to his hut and attempted to sleep.

* * *

Daisuke woke up from a sudden scream that roared throughout the whole village. V-mon also jumped from his bed, startled. He and Daisuke ran outside, where a horror waited for them.

The tribe of Kuwagamon had invaded Umi Town and was now mercilessly killing Digimon after Digimon. Some Adult Digimon tried to fight back but they were outnumbered, three to one. Daisuke's eye caught the Baby Digimon running away from a large Kuwagamon. He and V-mon ran towards it.

"V-Head Butt!" yelled V-mon, attacking the Kuwagamon and knocking him down. Daisuke's eye caught Seadramon who was trying to protect any Rookie or Baby Digimon she could find. However, they were too many. Daisuke watched in horror and disgust as a Kuwagamon killed a Baby Digimon. A rage, much like the one he experienced when he was attacked by DarkTyrannomon filled him up. He pulled out his D3. He wouldn't allow those damn Digimon kill anyone else!

"V-mon Shinka! XV-mon!"

XV-mon threw himself into the fight, trying to protect anyone around him. Daisuke grabbed all Baby Digimon and ran with them to the furthest hut. He stuffed them inside.

"Stay here! Don't make a sound! It will be all right, we can take on these guys!" said Daisuke.

"Jijimon! Please save Jijimon! He can't fight at all!" whimpered a small Motimon.

"I will! Just stay here!"

Daisuke ran again towards the fight. XV-mon and the rest Digimon were doing a great job keeping the Kuwagamon at bay, even when outnumbered. Daisuke would pick up a Baby Digimon and carry it back. His first priority was to protect and keep from harm's way the defenseless Digimon. When he ran back for the third time, a larger Digimon and a different color from the Kuwagamon jumped in front of him.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Okuwagamon! The Perfect form of Kuwagamon! Virus! Its strength is unlike Kuwagamon's and his thirst for blood is fearsome! Its special attack is Twin Scissors Arms! **

"Twin Scissors Arms!" roared Okuwagamon, aiming directly for Daisuke's head. The boy couldn't dodge it in time… He closed his eyes…

But the hit never came. Daisuke opened his eyes, to see Seadramon. The serpent Digimon had jumped in front of the attack to protect him. Much like his mother…

"SEADRAMON!"

The Digimon was knocked down. Daisuke knelt besides her, trying to help her. Then he realized his uselessness. Okuwagamon laughed and picked up Daisuke. He brought him close to his mouth, where a disgusting odor was coming from. Daisuke held his breath.

"And so, Seadramon dies! And so, I kill a Chosen Child! Master will be pleased!" said Okuwagamon and opened its mouth…

Daisuke's Digivice fell down near the fallen Seadramon. It emitted a bright light, brighter than ever before. Seadramon felt her energy return and she opened her eyes.

"Seadramon, Chou Shinka! MegaSeadramon!"

Seadramon had somehow evolved into her Perfect form. It was much like Seadramon, only its body was partially covered with a metal. Also, it was a much more powerful Digimon that before.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**MegaSeadramon! The Perfect form of Seadramon! MegaSeadramon is considered by many as the King of Seas! Its special Attack is Ice Ray, that comes from the hole at his face!**

MegaSeadramon charged at Okuwagamon, just before the later could eat the child. Daisuke coughed and gasped for air. Then he rose his head to see MegaSeadramon fight Okuwagamon. Due to the sudden appearance and evolution of MegaSeadramon, Okuwagamon was losing the power fight. However, that wouldn't last long. Okuwagamon was much stronger than MegaSeadramon.

"Daisuke! Go save Jijimon while I distract him!" yelled MegaSeadramon.

"But I can't just leave you!"

"Just go!"

"Daisuke!" the voice of XV-mon came, as the blue Digimon ran as fast at is could towards Daisuke, knocking down many Kuwagamon as he went.

"XV-mon! We must go save Jijimon!" roared Daisuke. XV-mon just nodded and grabbed Daisuke. Together, they ran towards Jijimon's hut. Daisuke jumped the moment they were near the house and XV-mon took it upon himself to fight any near Kuwagamon. Daisuke dashed inside. His eyes widened from the horror once more.

"Jijimon!"

The very old Digimon was barely holding on. His body slowly but steadily turned into bits as Jijimon faded away. The old Digimon smiled at Daisuke.

"Daisuke.. Misty Trees.. Crest.. Save.. Digital.. World.." were the last words of Jijimon as his body finally died. Daisuke felt more tears coming down from his face. He ran outside, ready to take revenge for Jijimon's death. XV-mon realized what happened. He too got furious and attacked Kuwagamon even more fiercely.

Soon most Kuwagamon had either died or ran away. Only one enemy Digimon remained and it was the toughest of them all. Okuwagamon was still fighting on even grounds MegaSeadramon and the Tyrannomon that had joined the fight. XV-mon roared.

"X-Ray Arrow!"

XV-mon's attack had successfully knocked down Okuwagamon but didn't kill him. MegaSeadramon tilted its head towards the fallen Digimon.

"Ice Ray!" A ray made of ice attacked Okuwagamon, finally dealing great damage to him. Okuwagamon was now fading, just like Jijimon did. However, he seemed pleased with himself.

"I will be reborn nonetheless! And master will be pleased with me! Your death is certain Digimon! Your death is certain Chosen Children!" were the last words of the Perfect Digimon.

* * *

That evening was one of the worst evenings Daisuke had in his whole life. The Digimon were crying over the loss of so many Digimon, including Jijimon's death. Daisuke was busy making moulds of dirt for the fallen. The other Digimon didn't really understand what they were but they could tell they were memorials for the dead. Seadramon, who had reverted back after the fight, closed in Daisuke.

"Daisuke?"

"I am going."

"Where?"

"Jijimon's last words were to save the Digital World. I must do it, otherwise his death will be in vain. I will go to Misty Trees. Jijimon said a Crest might be there. I am going there to look for it." said Daisuke. He wasn't crying anymore; his eyes were dry. V-mon nodded in silence. Seadramon looked at Daisuke. The human boy was strong, really strong.

"I am going to help you get there. I can't get you all the way there but I can get you near Gear Savanna. There you have to cross the dessert on your own. After that, you will see a swamp. After you pass that, you will be inside the Misty Trees. Be warned Daisuke; the Trees is a dangerous place. Many Digimon don't return when they wander inside." said Seadramon.

"Even so I am going. I am leaving tomorrow."

"As you wish. Let's try and get some sleep. We will need it, there is a large distance we must cover." said Seadramon.

Daisuke nodded. A few minutes later, he was lying down. Although he couldn't sleep, his mind was resting. He wondered whether he should call the others.

"No. I have to do this alone. They never met Jijimon, they can't sympathize with him or me. I will go alone." said aloud Daisuke.

"No you won't."

Daisuke turned to V-mon. The Digimon was staring at him.

"What? I can't call the others now!"

"I didn't say anything about them! But you still won't go alone! Where you go, I go! That's a rule Daisuke!"

Daisuke smiled at his friend. Yes, he wasn't alone. V-mon was with him. Together they would face the danger of Misty Trees. Together…

Daisuke drifted to a tired sleep without dreams with that thought.

* * *

Author Notes: Wow, this turned out better than I thought! What do you think? Is it good? I am open for new ideas, always.I am accepting Digimon you want to see or even your Original Digimon. In both I want you to write their Stage (Adult etc) Type (Date etc) Special Attack and some info about them. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
